gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Balance Skull
Chapter 1. Date: My 11th birthday. You may wonder why me and my best friend, Edward Finn, were out in a graveyard on my birthday. Well, its sort of a long story. We took turns shovling up a grave. It was silent. The only sound was the shovel digging up the grave. "Hurry, Edward. Its going to storm." I'm trying my hardest, Balance." He replied. "Your turn". Edward said. I grabbed the shovel and started to dig. A loud clap of thunder rang in my ears. Heavy raindrops came down. And then, the grave started to shake. A hand came out! Now, everyone knows I have a wild imagination, so I was just dreaming right? Wrong. Now, this brought me back two weeks ago when my mother went shopping for presents. Chapter 2. Date: 2 weeks before my birthday. "Mom, please don't leave now. I need help fixing dad's ship." I said. "Balance, ask your dad to help. I'm going to go get presents for your birthday. And remember, your cousin Ethan is coming over later." She said. "That freak Ethan?" I said. "Don't call him a freak. Now go play and stay out of trouble, young man." She said in a serious voice. Ethan was always my arch nemesis. When I was 4 years old, he grabbed a flintlock and tried to shoot me. I remembered something that I used to scare Ethan away: A dummy that my dad gave me. But, Ethan barried it in the graveyard. So I asked for Edward's help, and thats how we ended up in the graveyard. Chapter 3. Date: Midnight on my 11th birthday. As the hand came out of the grave, we both jumped back. A skull came out of the grave, but then I noticed it was a skull mask. The figure had a black hat with skulls on it, a purple vest and pants, and a green shirt. The figure lifted his mask and revealed his face: Dr. Skull, my father. "Dad, not funny" I said. "I saw you sneak out. What are you doing here this late at night?" He asked. "Well dad, I don't know if you would be happy about it." I replied. A loud clap of thunder roared. "We better get home. Pick up that shovel and lets go". He said. Quickly, i grabbed the dummy out of the grave and walked home. Chapter 4. Date: 1 day after my birthday. Today was probably the worst day in my life. Ethan arrived. But, there was some good things today. I had that dummy, and tonight when Ethan goes to bed, I will put the dummy on his chest, stomp with my foot, then run. "Welcome Ethan!" Dr. Skull said. "Hello, Mr. Skull. I have a suprise for everyone". Ethan said. "What could it possibly be?" Mom asked. "I'll show everyone tonight." Ethan replied. All day, I was thinking to myself: What does Ethan plan to do? Is he just being a dumb kid like he always was? Now, at this time I was not prepared for what he planned to do. Hours passed. It was 9:00. "Everyone have a seat". Ethan said as he reached into his bag. Chapter 5. Date: 9:00, day after my birthday. Ethan took out a medium sized voodoo doll. In a few seconds, he said a few words and all my family had fallen asleep accept me. Ethan waved the doll at me and I felt a huge wave of heat. I ran to my room and took out the dummy. Ethan screamed like a girl. I heard foot steps in the hall. Mom and dad came storming in. "What happened in here?" Dr. Skull asked. "We went to his room and he scared me with the dummy! I didn't do anything!" Ethan complained. "He's Lying!" I yelled. "Stop right now"! Mom said. "Balance, your grounded until your father and I say otherwise. Come on, Ethan. Come show us your act". Mom said as she closed my door. "Is there NO ONE I can trust?" I said. Chapter 6. Date: Midnight That night, I snuck out and went to Edward's house. But as I was leaving down the road, I heard footsteps. I ran forward from the sound, but I tripped on a rock. The figure bent down. "Son, you have to stop sneaking out." Dr. Skull said. "Dad?" I said. "Look, if you keep up on your chores, i wont tell your mother about this. But you have to swear to do all your chores." He said. "You promise not to tell, dad?" I asked. "Only if you clean your room tonight AND be nice to Ethan!" He replied. That night, I barely got any sleep. But i couldn't forget, I had Ethan's worst nightmare in my control: That dummy. Tomorrow, I'll end this. I'll send him running all the way back to hell with that dummy. But if I really wanted to scare him, I'll need to curse the dummy and make him alive. Chapter 7: Morning While I was playing cards with my Father that morning, I asked if he could help me scare Ethan by cursing the dummy with one of his voodoo tricks. Suprisingly, he agreed! "Well, after all I am a voodoo master, and all it would take is a spell. Besides, i'm in the mood today." Dad said. Later in the morning, Dad brought me to Transformation central (Where he practices voodoo) and put his skull mask on. He took the dummy and through some sort of bomb on the floor. A huge burst of electricity covered my dad. He ran his hands through it and enchanted the dummy with the spell. "Go and find the one named Ethan Skull". Dad said. "Yes master". The dummy replied. We had no idea what we were in for ... Chapter 8. Midnight The dummy entered Ethan's Room. Ethan had a voodoo doll in his hands. He instantly woke up and cursed the dummy. It attacked me and dad, chasing us into the family room. Dr. Skull immediantly casted a spell and an enchanted voodoo sword fell from the roof. He grabbed the sword and destroyed the dummy. Then Ethan bursted into dust completely out of nowhere. Dr. Skull picked up all the dust and put it in a jar. "I suspected he was a ghost. But why would he do all this? Someone had to put him up to this, But who?" Dad asked. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO